brenielverse_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Glarin
"Steady as the stone." ''-Glarin'' Glarin Shieldbearer was a Dwarven Warrior that was part of the quest to kill Deminor during the Age of Heroes. He is considered one of Breniel's greatest military leaders, being the commander during both the Battle of Valarda and the Storm of a Thousand Swords. Appearance Glarin was short, yet of average height for a Dwarf. He had long dark brown beard and hair, as well as fearsome hazel eyes. He always wore a steel plate armor with a helmet, a typical uniform of the Dwarven Imperial Army, and wielded a Dwarven Battleaxe and a spiked shield (thus his alias). Biography Life at the Army Glarin was part of the Dwarven imperial army at Frörd. He rose quickly through the ranks due to his strength, loyalty, and most of all his urge to defend his brethren. However, his endless promotions soon saw him taken off the frontlines, and put in offices, something he could not stand. Needing to once more stand in battle, he resigned from the military to find his own path in Breniel. The Wedding of Princess Demeter After some time serving as a soldier to Doraen's City Guard, he heard of a festival being held in honor of the Princess' impending marriage to Lord Darius Firebyrd and went there to seize the opportunity. There he met the Human Knight Illyaas and the Drow Arcane Thief Dureth. After taking part of the wrestling tounament, they helped Princess Demeter escape her arranged marriage and marry the man she actually loved. Rise of Deminor Returning Hector to Princess Demeter was a lovely scene, only to be spoiled all too soon by Lord Darius, who conspired to assume the throne after marrying and possibly killing off the Princess and her Father, the King. The evil Lord was defeated, only to reveal a new threat; Deminor, the Lord of Shadows, who had risen again and taken the King prisoner. Adventures in Breniel As Glarin, Illyaas and his companions traveled through Breniel, they stumbled upon many adventures, including defeating a Necromancer at Merrypond and defeating a Lizara tribe at Eldaria. Also in Eldaria they talked to the Lady of the Forest Erannia, revealing that they needed to find the Griffin Sword to defeat Deminor before "a wound bleeds in the sky". This wound, as they later figured out at the Arcane Academy of Alduinia, was the Luxia Comet, that would increase Deminor's power significantly. At the Faraway Mountains, they find the Temple of the Griffin, where they pass the tests and face the Guardian Dragon, retrieving the Sword. The Battle of Valarda As the Luxia Comet passes through the sky, Deminor attacks Valarda with an army of monsters. As Illyaas faces the dark wizard, Glarin commands the troops against the monsters, using all of his tactical expertise to minimize all casualties, and kill Lord Darius, now Deminor's right hand and Commander of her army. Meanwhile, using The Orb of Valaran and the Griffin sword, Illyaas destroys Deminor and her army. Glarin is nominated the Captain of Breniel's City Guard. Last Days Glarin was the Captain of the City Guard for many years, where he protected Valarda against any and all threats and promoted to the Commander of Breniel's Army, his leadership being pivotal when Serelath the Insane attacked Breniel, particuarly during the Storm of a Thousand Swords. He died at age 250, after a stong case of pneumonia. Legacy A statue of Glarin was built at Valarda's City Guard HQ and another, even bigger, at the Arlandria Barracks. Thanks to Glarin's position at the military, the relationship between Frörd and Breniel is now stronger than ever. See Also * Illyaas * Dureth * Deminor Category:Legends of Breniel Category:Fabletop Category:Player Characters